The present invention relates to baffles utilized in heat exchange apparatus and, more particularly, to baffle arrays useful inside tubes or shells of heat exchange apparatuses to agitate or disrupt the laminar flows of fluid therethrough.
Heat transfer in heat exchange apparatuses occurs through shell walls separating non-mixing fluids. The rate of heat transfer is materially increased by causing one of the fluids to flow in a turbulent manner along the wall, causing a greater mass of the fluid to come into contact with the wall. To create this phenomenon, it has been common practice to place baffles within the shell to intercept and deflect the concentric fluid flow layers through the shell in order to bring a greater number of molecules of the flowing fluid into contact with the exterior of the tube walls. Examples of internal baffle arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,826,220; 2,852,042; and 3,572,391.
Typically, a baffle array is comprised of an assembly of baffle pieces, spacers and tie-rods. The array is subsequently positioned within a heat exchange shell. The assembly of such an array is time-consuming and if intermittent or non-regular baffle spacing is desired a number of varying sized spacers must be utilized.
The present invention provides a baffle array for heat exchange apparatuses which obviates the time-consuming assembly and provides a means of quickly and accurately spacing baffle members within an array.
Although the present invention is particularly suited to use in industrial air cooling units, wherein the fluid flowing within the shell is water, it will be understood that the present baffle arrangement is equally suited to use in any heat exchange process wherein the heat exchange unit contains baffles. It will also be understood that the term "fluid" as used herein includes both liquids and gases.